Red
by aquarpisc
Summary: AU Things aren't exactly as they seem when Hermione enters her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. But one thing, she is pretty sure of. Getting back with her ex Ronald Weasley. She devises up a plan to get him back but in the end, will it be worth it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Here we go again. I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series as they belong to a fantastic writer who I am not even remotely close to.

A/N: I got the idea for this story based on another story from called Seduce a Stranger. I am in no way trying to copy or plagiarize it but I loved the idea of it and decided to write one of my own. Anyway, if you get a chance, I strongly recommend you read that story. She is a much better writer than I am and I have been waiting for a long time for her to continue her story. Anyway, hope you like this. Thank you ur, Temporarily Unavailable for filling my head with ideas. This is dedicated to you.

**Red**

Ronald Weasley stared out the compartment window with a grim face. Of all the years to start at Hogwarts, he had to start when the famous Harry Potter started. It was bad enough he was a nobody at home with there being six other siblings; he had to be a nobody at school as well. Who would notice yet another Weasley with the same fire red hair as his older brothers? He would surely go unnoticed as just another kid from the same family that had been attending Hogwarts for the last ten years. What would he be they probably wondered. Would he be as well liked and popular as his older brothers Bill and Charlie or intelligent like his other brother Percy? And let's not forget his twin brothers, Fred and George. Would he be as entertaining or funny and not to mention mischievous as they? Or would he be just plain Ron as everyone in his family came to know him as? _I will not, _he suddenly thought, his face scowling at the thought. _I'll show them. I'll be greater than all of them put together._ These were things that were thought of no more than six years earlier at the start of Ronald Weasley's first ride to Hogwarts. Little did he know, not only would he stand out of his family's shadow but aside from his looks, it would be hard to even imagine him as part of the Weasley family.

Ginny Weasley pushed open the door of the compartment her two best friends were occupying and sat down with a frustrated sigh. Instead of acknowledging their presence, she sat there with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed looking straight ahead. Her two friends looked at each other with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything. They knew better. Never mess with Ginny Weasley when she's angry and upset. "Well," she said after five minutes of silence. "Are any one of you going to ask me what the hell is wrong with me or are you just going to stay quiet like nothing's wrong?"

Hermione Granger was the first to speak in fear that if she didn't she would hear it later. "Okay, Ginny," she said timidly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she almost shouted. "Don't ask."

Harry Potter, Ginny's other best friend, stifled a chuckle knowing what was coming. "Ginny-," he started.

"I'll tell you what's wrong?" she said finally getting up pacing back and forth inside the tiny as it was compartment of the Hogwart's Express. "It's my, pardon my French, arsehole of a brother. That's who it is."

"Oh," they both said in unison full well knowing what was wrong in the first place.

"Well, what did he do this time?" Hermione asked. _Please don't let it be something too terrible,_ she thought.

"It's not what he did," Ginny said running her hand through her already tangled hair. "It's what he didn't do."

"What didn't he do then?" Harry asked flipping through a magazine clearly bored by her outburst.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "He was supposed to meet me on the platform before the train left. Mum wanted me to give him something she thought he'd need because you both know he would rather arrive with that stupid prat Draco Malfoy then his own family. He promised me he would be there at twenty minutes till and guess what?"

"Uh, he wasn't there?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh no," Ginny said shaking her head. "He was there alright. At first I didn't see him. I waited for five minutes thinking maybe Malfoy was just running a bit late. Then another five minutes later, I saw Malfoy come through the barrier but Ron didn't come through behind him. I called to Malfoy to stop and asked him where Ron was and he looked at me like I was some type of plague. He said he didn't know and that I should keep better tabs on my brother. As if that didn't infuriate me enough, that prick came up behind Malfoy and slapped him on the shoulder telling him he already had a compartment ready for them. And instead of acknowledging me, he turned around while Malfoy followed. I called him again but he chose to ignore me. I wasted the good amount of a half hour waiting for that prat and all he does is blow me off like one of his sluttish girlfriends."

Hermione winced at her words. "Well, maybe he didn't hear you," she said giving him the benefit of the doubt. Harry and Ginny looked at her like she was alien. "Or not."

Harry looked at her suspiciously and was about to say something when Ginny started talking again. "Honestly Hermione. I don't know how you ever went out with a bloke like him," she said shaking her head finally settling down taking a seat next to Harry. "It's a good thing you dumped him before he could really hurt you."

Hermione looked away so they wouldn't see the pained expression she got on her face. "Yeah," she said turning to them with a smile covering up how she really felt. "It's a good thing."

Ginny scowled again letting out another sigh. "Now how am I going to get this to him?" she asked pointing to a small bag she had dropped into the corner. She looked at Harry hopefully.

Harry gave her a funny look. "Don't look at me," he said shaking his head. "You know I don't get along with him. If I even get near him, I can't promise you something bad won't happen."

Ginny's hopeful face fell and she quickly got up and grabbed the bag. "Fine, I'll do it," she opened the compartment door and before heading out stuck her head in again. "But don't be surprised if I get kicked out of Hogwart's before we even get there for killing my own brother."

She left the compartment in a huff. Hermione quickly got up and followed. "Ginny," she called catching up to her a little ways down the hall. "Give it. I'll give it to him."

Ginny gave her a strange look and handed her the bag. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"You're already upset," Hermione said pulling the little bag's strap around her shoulder. "If you go near him, you'll get even more upset and in an even fouler mood. Do you really think Harry and I want to be around you like that?"

Ginny gave a smile for the first time that day. "Alright," she said nodding. "But be careful, he's with Malfoy."

Hermione smiled. "I'll be fine," she said. "If I can handle your brother, I can handle Malfoy."

Ginny smiled to herself. It was true, she could handle Ron. "Alright. He's in the third to the last compartment at the end of the train."

Hermione smiled at Ginny before heading off in that direction. What she said hadn't all been true. She couldn't handle Ron but he could sure handle her. Not in terms as you would think though. It's not that she couldn't handle him; its just there was really nothing to handle. He was never foul or loathsome to her even after their break up except of course when the subject of Harry came along. No matter what the subject was, Ron was fine. But even the slightest mention of Harry's name set him off. And if Hermione said it, well we're just not gonna go there. It was true; she and Ron had dated briefly the summer before their sixth year. Though only few people knew. Not even Ron's best friend, Draco Malfoy, knew. Hermione could care less about that. She didn't care for him to know at all. He would probably only make up some excuse for Ron saying he was desperate or something and that the option at the Burrow was very limited. She had spent the summer with the Weasley's because her parents had decided to take a long awaited holiday. It wasn't true, however, that she had dumped Ron. It was he who had in fact dumped her. She looked back remembering like it was yesterday.

**_Begin flashback_ **

Ron held Hermione's hand as they walked along the edge of the pond nearing the part where they would be out of sight of the Burrow. Once they were out of sight, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him into a passionate kiss. When they broke, his hands were covering her face and his thumbs were rubbing her cheeks in soft movements, his deep blue eyes looking into her soft brown ones. She snaked her arms around his waist as he bent down to give her another soft kiss. He pulled away from her suddenly and turned his back to her. She looked at him a little confused. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

With his head down, he turned to face her. He looked at her with pained eyes. _Oh no, _she thought knowing what was coming. She turned to leave when she felt his hand stop her. "Don't," she whispered trying to keep herself together. "Just let me go. I don't want to hear it."

He reached around and put a hand on her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. She was surprised to see them filled with pain and hurt. "I want you to hear it," he said softly. He pulled her to a tree where he sat down against it and pulled her down so she faced away but sat against him. She leaned her back against him and he put his arms around her holding her close. He kissed the back of her head and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "I love you," he said softly. Whatever composure she had left was gone when he said that and the tears she was holding back flowed freely across her cheeks.

She pushed his hands away and turned to face him with a tear-streaked face. "Then why are you doing this?" she asked pulling herself up until she straddled his lap. "Why? Why do you have to do this?"

He looked away and closed his eyes. "You know why," he said looking up to meet her. She gasped when she saw his blue eyes were filled with tears too. "I could never live with myself if I ever hurt you."

"You could never-," she started.

"I don't trust myself with you," he said interrupting her. He looked away from her and wiped his tears away angrily. "I don't trust myself without you."

"If that's what you want," she said forcing him to look at her.

"No," he said looking at her shocked. "I would never force you to do that. Never. You're not ready. I understand and I wish that I was willing to wait for you. I mean, I am but," he said looking down sheepishly. "He's not."

She had to chuckle at that. He was right and she knew it. It amazed her sometimes how much he knew her even in the little time they were together. "I love you," she said looking into his eyes and getting lost in the sea of blue.

He kissed her then, very gently desperately trying to tell her just how much he did love her with his kiss. When the kiss was over, he hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. "I love you Hermione," he said into her hair. "I always will. Some day when we're both ready, we'll be together. Some day."

**_End flashback_ **

Hermione blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and sighed deeply and continued down the hallway stopping only to say hi to friends she knew. It was hard to believe it was only a year ago when that happened. It had seemed like ages when they had said their good-byes. Hermione walked until she reached the third compartment to the end and took a deep breath before opening it. Nobody inside seemed to notice her, as they were all too busy looking at some pictures that looked a little too graphic for Hermione's taste. She cleared her throat and smirked as they all looked up trying to hide the pictures behind their back. Malfoy suddenly realizing who it was rolled his eyes and started to look at them again out in the open. "Oh, it's only you," he said going back to his pictures. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, if you think it's you," she said with more courage then she felt. "I suggest you think again Malfoy."

Malfoy looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Please Granger. Don't flatter yourself," he said chuckling spitefully. "Who would be mental enough to want a dirty Mudblood like you?"

Everyone in the compartment laughed except Ron who cast a glare toward his best friend. "What do you want Hermione?" Ron asked glaring at her, which was not his intention. It was meant for Malfoy but in between his glaring he forgot to take it off when he looked at her.

She looked away hurt by his stare and then with courage to show him his stare hadn't bothered her, looked at him and said simply. "I have a message from your mother."

Ron got up quickly and pushed her gently out the door and closed it behind him but not before they both got an earful of catcalls. "Sorry about that," he mumbled releasing her; trying to get over the pleasure it felt to have his hands on her again. "You have something for me."

"Yes," she said handing him the bag a little too forcefully than she meant to. "This. Ginny was trying to give it to you earlier but you ignored her before getting on the train."

Ron gave her a confused look and took the bag from her. It disappeared with a look of realization came over his face. "Bloody hell," he said more to himself than to her. "I forgot."

"She's furious, you know," she said knowing full well that it had been a mistake. "I suggest you apologize to her as soon as you can. You know she's not very nice when she's angry."

They shared a knowing laugh then which turned to an awkward silence. "Well," she said finally breaking the silence. "I better go."

"'Mione," he said trying to figure out a way to make her stay just a bit longer using the nickname he had given her when they were together.

"Yeah?" she asked trying not to sound too hopeful at the mention of her nickname.

"Uh," he said trying hard not to sound desperate. "How was your summer?"

"Fine," she said looking down at her hands. "How was yours? I didn't see you much at the Burrow when I came to visit."

"Oh yeah," he said trying to find a way around that topic. "I was um, pretty busy with...things."

"Oh," she said disappointed. _Yeah, too busy shacking up with some twit, _she thought glaring at the ground. She looked up at him and forced a smile. "Well, I better get back. Ginny and Harry are probably wondering where I am."

Ron grimaced at the mention of Harry's name. "Yeah, you better go," his voice suddenly turning cold. "Wouldn't want Potter wondering where his precious _friend_ is?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his insinuation. He never changed. This was one of the reasons she was glad they were no longer a couple. He could never get over the fact that Harry was only her friend. "I am so tired of this Ronald," she said not holding back. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that Harry and I are only friends."

"Yeah, friends," Ron said not holding back either. "I bet. If that's what you call a friend. I'd sure like to have you as one."

Hermione's widened at this and instead of answering, turned around and took off. Ron noticed the hurt look in her eyes before she left and immediately felt bad. "Hermione," he called but it was too late, she was already gone. "Fuck," he yelled kicking the wall making the compartment door slide open.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Malfoy asked when Ron entered with a mad look on his face. Ron only glared at him. "Sorry I asked."

Ron sat dropped himself onto the seat and glared ahead of him looking eerily like his sister had just an hour before. "Bloody fucking hell, when is that fat witch going to come with the trolley," he grunted loudly.

Hermione stalked into the compartment and sat down grabbing a book from her bag and began to read ignoring the curious faces of Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny conversed amongst themselves the rest of the trip while Hermione buried herself in a book. A couple of hours later, the Hogwart's Express arrived at the station. The trio gathered their things and exited the train and started heading toward the carriages. "Hey, Ginny," Ron said from behind. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice and turned around and glared at him. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to you know," Harry said in a soft voice so Ron couldn't hear him.

"Step away from my sister Potter," Ron said stepping forward.

Harry knew better than to start a fight with Ron. Ron stood at least four inches taller than him. Harry stood at a respectable 5'11" and had grown from his skinny body into a toned and fit one but that didn't mean Ron hadn't. Ron grew from a tall lanky boy into a rather rough looking 6'3" tall young man with broad shoulders and with also a toned and fit body. But he wouldn't just stand back and take orders from someone he's disliked for a long time. "I'll step away when Ginny asks me to step away," he said through gritted teeth.

Ron inched forward and stopped when Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled. If Ron was giving Harry a death look before she grabbed his arm, the look he was giving him now was surely death on the spot. "Come on Harry," Hermione said. "Let's give them some room to talk."

"Yeah Potty," Ron said sneering at him as Hermione dragged him away. "Go and hide behind your pretty little girlfriend. It's about the only thing you're good at."

"Just because you want to have a word with me doesn't mean you can go and give a few to my friends Ronald Weasley," Ginny said glaring up at him.

"Aw, Ginny come on now," he said giving her a brotherly shove on the arm. Ginny rolled her eyes as she staggered and then steadied herself. "I was just giving them a hard time."

"What is it Ron?" she said not laughing. "I have a carriage to catch. I don't have time to be standing here all day."

Ron stopped goofing and pulled a serious face. "Listen," he said lowering his voice. "Hermione told me that you were looking for me earlier. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I completely forgot I was supposed to meet you."

"As if you really expect me to believe that," she said with her hands on her hips. "I yelled after you when you went up to Malfoy and you completely ignored me."

Ron opened his mouth and uttered a couple of sounds before speaking. "I...I didn't hear you. I swear Ginny. I didn't ignore you. You would have known if I was ignoring you. You know I make it quite clear when I ignore you."

She thought about it for a second when she realized he was in fact telling the truth. He gave her one of his famous lopsided grins and she couldn't help but smile. "Oh alright," she said smiling. "But don't let it happen again."

He smiled his famous smile and bent down and kissed her cheek. "I promise it won't," he started to walk away and turned and asked hesitantly. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she asked puzzled.

"Will you tell 'Mio-," he stopped catching himself. "Will you tell Hermione that I'm sorry for what I said earlier?"

Ginny gave him a weird look but didn't question it. "Yeah, sure," she said quietly.

"Thanks, Gin," he said and turned and walked away.

Ron walked past Harry and glared at him. But when spotting Hermione he simply looked away. "Stupid prat," Harry muttered under his breath. He watched Hermione as she just stared after Ron who seemed to have struck up a conversation with a pretty fifth year from Ravenclaw. "You have to get over him. He's no good for you."

Hermione's head snapped at hearing Harry's words. "What was that?" she asked looking away from Ron and climbing into the carriage but not before giving one last look toward Ron.

Harry chuckled softly. "Nothing," he said climbing in after her. They settled themselves not talking until a few minutes later when Ginny joined them but she was not alone.

Harry caught his breath at her company. "Hi," he said weakly when she sat down next to him.

"Oh hello, Harry Potter," she said in her usual dreamy voice looking at him with glassy eyes. Luna Lovegood was in the same year as Ginny but hardly in the same world as the rest of them. She had become good friends with the trio in Harry and Hermione's fifth year. For some reason, she seemed to have taken a liking to Ron who was only around to have a word with Ginny. And unfortunately for Ron, Luna was hanging around at the time. The first time Ron went to talk to Ginny when Luna was around, Luna immediately went to Ginny's side and proceeded to stare at him. She didn't say anything to him. She just stared. Until finally Ron asked her if she had a problem being the polite gentleman that he was. In which she simply replied, "You have the most beautiful ginger hair I've ever seen." Ron had given her an 'are you mental look' and then laughed and walked away. Harry had always found her to be a bit odd but he saw a different side of her at the end of his fifth year when they had a personal conversation about her mum and Sirius. He supposed that was when he started to fancy her. It had been a little over a year since his realization and he still had yet to do something about it. He hadn't yet told a soul but little did he know, his two friends had caught on a long time ago. That was one of the reasons why Ginny had brought Luna on their carriage. "You look simply dashing today."

Harry's face turned bright pink and he bashfully smiled. "Thanks," he said and looked out the window.

Ginny and Hermione gave each other a knowing smile. Luna stared at him for a second longer and went to reading 'The Quibbler' upside down as usual. Just as the carriage was about to head toward Hogwart's, the door to the carriage burst open and in climbed Neville. "Hey, guys," he said breathless. "Can I squeeze into here, there's no room anywhere else."

He tried to climb in between Hermione and Ginny but they pushed him to the other side making up excuses as to why he couldn't sit with them. They pushed him over to sit next to Luna, which pushed her hard against Harry. Harry looked stunned by how close Luna was to him. She was almost sitting on his lap. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Their faces were inches away from each other. Harry could feel the heat coming from her breath. He gulped as he stared into her blue eyes. "It's...okay," he squeaked, as she got as comfortable as she could between the two boys. "It's not your fault."

He glared toward the two girls that sat across from him who were giggling furiously. When they saw him staring at them, they quickly focused their attention on Ginny's nail polish. "Oh, is that a new color?" Hermione asked pretending to be interested in her fingers.

"Yes," Ginny said between giggles. "I (Giggle) got it during the (Giggle) summer."

Luna seemed unshaken by the incident and continued reading her paper. They soon started off toward the school. Harry shifting uncomfortably in his seat while Hermione and Ginny giggled whispering amongst themselves.

"So, Luna," Ginny said innocently after a few moments of silence. "How was your summer? How's your boyfriend doing?"

Harry looked up at this stunned. _Boyfriend, _he thought. "Oh, it was quite well. Thank you for asking," she said not looking up from her paper. "But I don't have a boyfriend anymore. He wasn't," looking at Harry. "What I was looking for."

Harry's face and ears turned pink when she looked at him. "Tha- that's too bad," he stuttered. He looked away from her stare and caught the amusing eyes of his two friends.

"You think so?" Luna asked going back to her paper. "I don't."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Luna," Neville said petting his frog, Trevor.

"Oh yes," Luna said turning a little to talk to him which meant her back was leaning against Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes got wide and seemed to be talking to himself and shifted his books so that they were sitting on his lap. "He was a muggle I met during the holiday but I found him incredibly dull. Besides my interests are in someone else at the moment."

She didn't say anymore and Harry was disappointed she didn't continue. He didn't have to wait long though. "Oh," Neville said clearly interested. "And who might that be? Do we know him?" Leave it to Neville to be so thick about things.

But before Luna could answer Hermione decided to intervene much to Harry's dismay. "Oh did you see that?" she said a little too loudly.

"Huh?" Harry asked looking out the window where Hermione had pointed. "I don't see anything."

Ginny gave Hermione a knowing smile and nodded her head. "So who is he Luna?" asked Neville.

Harry looked eagerly at Luna and her mouth opened to speak but then Ginny spoke. "Oh look, we're here," she said as the carriage came to a stop and she threw open the door and climbed out.

Neville seemed too excited about arriving he forgot about his question to Luna and apparently so did everyone else. Everyone else, that is except Harry. Who was it she was interested in? Probably some sixth year she had class with. Harry shook his head. How could he even think Luna would fancy him? She was very different than anyone he had ever met. Perhaps different wasn't the word to describe her. Most of the students in her year had nicknamed her Loony Luna, which enraged Harry anytime anyone used it around him. He supposed it was clear to everyone how he felt about her. But he wasn't about to go and admit it. "Oh Hermione," Ginny said pulling her away from the group and whispered in her ear. "My brother sends a message."

"Oh," Hermione said innocently pretending not to be too interested.

"He said he's sorry about what he said to you earlier," Ginny said looking at her a in a way that meant 'tell me what he said to you that makes him say he's sorry he said it'.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," she said hurrying along to catch up with Harry. She looked behind her and noticed Ron hanging back talking very close to the Ravenclaw girl. She saw him whisper something in her ear that she giggled at. Just the sight of them together made Hermione want to gag. She stood there glaring at them as students passed her by.

"Hermione," someone was saying. "Earth to Hermione."

"What's up?" she asked catching herself and turning to Ginny.

"So I guess by the look on your face, his sorry didn't cut it huh?" Ginny asked with an amusing smile.

"Huh?" she said snapping back into reality. "No, I guess not. Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late for the sorting hat ceremony."

During the whole ceremony, Hermione couldn't help but steal glances at Ron over at the Slytherin table. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw the girl he was talking to giggling with her friends as they all looked toward Ron as well. She saw Ron wink at her and then heard the girls giggling some more. She scowled to herself and munched on a biscuit. She noticed Harry glancing over at the Ravenclaw table too. She couldn't help but smile knowing he was looking at Luna. She glanced over at the Slytherin table again only in passing saw Ron glaring at her. He had apparently seen her looking at Harry. She smiled to herself knowing that she had gotten to him. She had made him feel exactly as he had made her feel watching him with that Ravenclaw girl. And then it happened. So suddenly. Like a light bulb turning on in her head. She knew what she had to do. She knew if she wanted him back, she knew what she must do.

A/N: I know, another cliffhanger. I promise you this will get better and for those of you who have been reading my other stories, I just want to express my apologies for taking so long on my other stories. I just have to inform you that this story has been written for a couple months now and I don't like to leave things unfinished but I told you before I had writer's block but that seems to have passed FINALLY!!! I have started on my next chapter to In Dreams and hopefully it will be up in a few days. I can't promise anything cause I do have work to attend to and that takes up a whole hell of a lot of my time. Thanks for listening to my constant ramblings. Anyway, please review and don't be too mean. Otherwise I will hunt you down. J/K. But seriously please, if you're mean to me I'll be mean back and trust me, I don't like to get mean. Sorry, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Hermione looked around to see if anyone had seen her and then thought some more about her plan. _This has to happen soon_, she thought to herself. _But can I pull it off? Yes, I must._ She looked up and smiled hoping her friends wouldn't see. She wanted time to think about what she would say once they found out. She couldn't let anyone know. It was crucial to her plan. She made sure Ginny and Harry's attention were elsewhere when she made her move. She looked over at the Slytherin table but she didn't look at Ron. Instead she focused her attention on the one person no one ever expected her to look at like that. Draco Malfoy, Ron's best friend. Best friend, yes, but the one person Ron would least have her with. She looked back at Harry and Ginny and sure enough they were still busy. Harry, his gaze still on Luna. Ginny, talking intently with Neville. She looked back at Malfoy hoping to get his attention. But once she did manage to get his attention, what would she do then? It didn't matter, she would figure out when the time came.

Ron smiled over at the girl once more. _Yes, I still got her attention,_ he thought to himself. By the end of the night, he would have her and then he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. It's not that he liked doing it. No. He just had to get his attention off of Hermione. He didn't look at her. Last time he did that, he had caught her staring at Potter. The one person he loathed the most. He chance glanced a look at her and to his surprise; she was looking over at…him. No, she wasn't looking at him. She was looking to his right. But that couldn't be. The person to his right was…Malfoy. Ron looked at her confused. Why would she be looking at Malfoy? She hated him. What exactly was she trying to prove? He looked at his best friend in an attempt to understand. To his surprise, Malfoy was looking back at her and he was smiling. He looked at Hermione again and she had this sort of seductive smile on her face and she bit her lip and looked away. _What the fuck?_ He thought. Ron nudged Malfoy in the gut. "What in bloody hell?" shouted Malfoy. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Shut it Draco?" Ron hissed as some people had turned around to see what the commotion was about. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"What are you doing staring like that at Hermione?" Ron asked angrily.

Malfoy laughed a sinister laugh. "What, you mean Granger? Don't tell me anything. The mudblood was staring at me."

"You were staring back at her," Ron said trying to sound disgusted. "I saw you."

"Yeah well," Malfoy shrugged. "She was staring at me and giving me this sort of seductive smile. Kind of gave me a chill actually. Have to admit, the girl does have a body on her. Didn't see it until now. But it's better late then never. I should at least get a decent shag out of it. Nothing else."

Ron looked at his friend with narrowed eyes and turned his attention on Hermione. She was giving Malfoy another seductive smile and noticed Ron looking at her and quickly looked away.

Hermione, finally getting Malfoy's attention gave him the most seductive smile she could muster, bit her lip and casually looked away. She sipped her juice quickly. It was all she could do without throwing up. "What in bloody hell? What the fuck was that for?" she heard someone yell. She turned to look as did everyone else and saw Ron leaning in and telling Draco something with a not too pleased expression on his face. Hermione smiled to herself. He had seen her smiling at him. Yes, my plan is going perfect, she said to herself. She glanced over at the two Slytherin's again and smiled another smile at Malfoy who returned the smile with a raise of his eyebrows. She noticed Ron noticing her and quickly looked away.

She smiled to herself and sighed deeply. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked noticing how often Hermione was glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up and gulped. "No-nothing. What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep looking at the Slytherin table?" Ginny asked curiously. "Are you and Ron stealing looks at each other?"

"No," she almost shouted. "Your brother and I are not stealing looks at each other. For your information I could care less about what he does."

Ginny eyed her with furrowed eyebrows. "Alright," she said slowly. "I'll believe you this time, but I don't want to hear that you and my brother are conversing anymore. You understand?"

"Perfectly," she said with a smile. Ginny seemed satisfied and turned back to her conversation with Neville. _That was close_, she thought to herself. What she said was partly true. She wasn't stealing glances at Ron but she did care about what he did. Particularly with anyone other than herself. She didn't glance at the Slytherin table for the rest of the night because Ginny was keeping a close eye on her.

The three friends finished their meal, talking excitingly about how they were going to make this year, Harry and Hermione's last year, the best one yet. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny headed toward Gryffindor tower and along the way, Hermione noticed Ron heading into a deserted hallway with the Ravenclaw girl. A pain sprang in her heart as she watched them go with a look of hurt. She looked to her left and caught eyes with Harry. She walked quickly ahead hoping Harry hadn't seen her. Harry caught up with her and Ginny focusing his stare at Hermione. "Hey Ginny," Harry said still staring at Hermione who was avoiding his eyes. "Didn't you say you had to talk to Dean about something?"

"Oh that's right," she said looking around and spotting him just a few people ahead of him. "Thanks Harry."

Hermione watched Ginny run away and knew why Harry had done it. He wanted to talk to her…alone. He grabbed her by the arm gently and stopped her. She stopped but still avoided looking at him. "Hermione," he started. She was shifting uncomfortably not wanting to hear what he had to say. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what?" she asked innocently looking at the ground pretending to be interested in a rock. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Look," he said placing a hand on her shoulder urging her to look at him. She looked up but couldn't hide the way she felt. Harry suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry and I'm definitely not trying to tell you how to live your life. But…"

"I'm fine Harry," she said pulling on a strong voice and forcing a smile.

"Hermione," Harry said in a desperate voice. "If you want to talk about it. About Ron. I'm here for you."

"This isn't about him," she said unconvincingly.

Harry sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. "I know for a fact you've never spoken to anyone about what happened between you two," he said as gently as he could as to not upset her. "At least not to Ginny or I. I'm just telling you. Sometimes, it's better to let it out."

Hermione stifled a laugh and looked up at him. "There's nothing to let out Harry," she said nodding her head. "Really, I'm fine."

She started walking toward the tower again leaving Harry looking after her. _I sure hope so Hermione_, he thought to himself. _I sure hope so. _

As they entered the common room, the three friends sat around the common room for about an hour catching up with some friends and discussing what they had done over the summer holidays. Soon, everyone was pretty tired from the feast and decided to head to bed. Hermione entered the seventh year girl's dormitory with a yawn and dropped herself unceremoniously on her bed with a thud. After a few minutes of laying there, she decided it was best that she get ready for bed.

After changing into a dressing gown, brushing her teeth, and washing her face, Hermione climbed onto her bed and under the blankets. As she layed there trying to fall asleep, she tried to devise her plan a little more thoroughly. How far was she willing to go in order to get Ron back? Hopefully she wouldn't have to go to extremes, there's only so much Malfoy she could take. But she couldn't help but think that even if she did have to go there, the prize was more than worth it.

A/N: I know this is a much shorter chapter but I swear the next ones should be worth it. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get those out. I already have most of them written and all they need is a little push in the right direction. As always, let me know what you think. Review please, it's what gets me through and you more chapters!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't any of this.

A/N: Don't know if anyone is still interested in this but here it is. Sorry about the long hiatus but my muse still hasn't returned to me. The only reason this is coming out is because almost all of it was already written except for the first part. I don't really know if it even flows with the rest of the story. I wrote it pretty fast just to get the next chapter out so if it doesn't work, oh well, ignore it. Hopefully this will help get me back to finishing the rest of my other story. Read and review (only if you want). I hope someday I'll finish this and In Dreams. Enjoy and if you don't…really sorry for wasting your time!!! I'll stop rambling now…

**Chapter 3**

The weeks seemed to pass by quickly as Hermione tried to focus on her schoolwork and formulate her plan to win Ron back. However both Ginny and Harry were keeping a watchful eye on her and with all the workload the professors seemed to place on them, it was kind of hard. However, she did find time to try and keep Draco interested in what she was pretending to offer. A smile here, a caress there…no matter how nauseating it was, seemed to do the trick.

Hermione had time the night before as Ginny was so exhausted from the amount of schoolwork she had been given and passed out early giving her some time to get ready for the next morning. Hermione woke that morning feeling like she could accomplish anything. Taking a deep breath, she thought to herself. _Today's the day. Just focus and everything will fall into place._

The day seemed to drag on but with classes and schoolwork taking up most of Hermione's time, before she knew it, she was sitting down finishing up her dinner, or lack thereof, since she was so nervous. She had become fairly good at spying on Ron and Draco without her two nosy friends noticing. Of course, Ginny was almost always preoccupied with her boyfriend Dean and inviting Luna to the table seemed to keep Harry busy. Her plan was falling into place just the way she wanted it to.

Hermione noticed Ron and Draco get up from the table and started heading out the door. She quickly made an excuse as to why she had to leave and headed out the door to the surprised looks of her friends.

She caught up to the two Slytherin's in a deserted hallway just outside the corridor that most students went down. _Perfect, _she thought. _Out of the way so no one can see._ "There you are," she said in the most seductive voice she could muster.

Ron and Draco turned around at the sound of another voice. The sight Ron saw before him almost made his jaw drop to the floor. In front of them stood Hermione Granger, but it wasn't the same girl he had seen in the halls before this moment. This girl had a sexy smile on her face and instead of the usual Hogwarts uniform, she had left two of the top buttons of her white shirt unbuttoned and her usual knee length skirt was hiked up about three inches exposing her thighs. She wasn't dressed like that at dinner. "Well, are you just going to stand there and stare all night or are you going to come over and talk to me," she said turning her gaze on Malfoy.

Ron came out of his trance at her statement and turned to look at his best friend. A smirk appeared on Draco's face as he strutted toward Hermione who had taken a seat on a stone bench against the wall. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked sitting down next to her staring at her exposed thigh as she crossed her legs. Ron made his way quietly to the wall in front of them and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"Oh Draco," she said tilting her head, a giggle coming out of her mouth. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear which made a smile cross his face as he laughed gently.

Ron stared at the two flirting furiously and watched in horror as his best friend reached placed a hand on her knee. Hermione giggled, more at the look on Ron's face, and playfully grabbed Draco's hand and placed it at his side. What she really wanted to do was throw if off in disgust. "Now now Draco," she purred practically sitting on his lap as she leaned over him. "All in good time."

"What's up with your friend?" she asked looking over at the mad expression on Ron's face."

Ron looked over at the mention of him and immediately changed his expression from anger to boredom. Draco looked over and waved his hand, "Ah, don't mind him. He just needs to get laid. What's it been now Ron? A week?"

Hemione's smirk faded when Ron chuckled seeing her face of horror. "Nah," he said wanting to hurt her for hurting him. "Only like two days."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his smirk and placed one on her own face. "Oh," she said leaning back against the wall trying to sound bored. "Can't find anyone who's willing is it?"

"No, it's not that," he spat angrily. "I just don't see anyone worthy enough."

He knew he hit a nerve when he saw a pain flash in her eyes but was gone quickly. She looked at him angrily and knew she had to win this battle they were having. She knew she was getting to him but she also knew he knew, he was getting to her. So she did the only thing she could think of. She reached out and started rubbing Draco's thigh and turned her attention back to him. "And do you have that same trouble?"

Ron took one look at that and left in disgust not caring that he didn't even say good-bye. Hermione watched him leave out of the corner of her eye. _Yes, I won, _she thought and suddenly got frightened that she was now alone with Draco Malfoy. She leaned in close to him and smiled, her hand still on his thigh. "I wish this could continue but unfortunately I have a ton of homework that I have to get done," she said getting up.

"Wait a minute," Draco said getting up and pulling her close to him. "When?"

Hermione suddenly got afraid at his closeness and laughed nervously. "Soon," she said knowing she had to play hard to get in order for her plan to work. She left him standing there looking after her with a small smile on his face. She turned around and flashed a smile at him before turning the corner. Her smile faded when he was out of sight and she almost gagged. Her smile returned when she remembered Ron.

Hermione walked toward Gryffindor Tower, satisfied by the look on Ron's face when he had seen her flirting with his best friend. He seemed incredibly upset and took off without even saying goodbye. _If that doesn't get him to notice me, _she thought. _I don't know what will._ All of a sudden, as she passed a suit of armor, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a dark, empty classroom. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said pushing her against the wall.

"Ron?" she asked trying to focus in the dark. "Is that you?"

"Who the fuck do you think it is?" he asked moving close to her. "Your little boyfriend Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about?" she whispered huskily trying to calm herself down at him being so close to her.

"Do you want it to be Malfoy?" he asked moving close so that he was against her and breathed into her ear.

"Ron," she whispered gulping deeply, her breath becoming ragged. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't answer my question," he whispered in her ear and pressed against her even more. "Would you rather Malfoy be here instead of me."

"Uh," she said as she felt his tongue gently flick her ear. "Don't-."

"Don't what?" he asked kissing the side of her neck. She moaned and let her head fall back to let him gain better access.

"Don't stop," she said grabbing his head and forced her lips hard onto his. He moaned in her lips and grabbed her hands and pulled her off the wall and pushed her until they hit a desk. He eased her up on it easily as her legs went around his waist and she felt his hardness against her.

"Can you feel me Hermione?" he breathed against her lips slowly grinding his hips into her. "Do you feel that?"

"Oh God Ron," she groaned feeling the sensation of his cock against her. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was what she had been dreaming about, wanting for so long and it was finally happening. She couldn't believe she was crumbling so quickly. He kissed her again and massaged his tongue against her own, sucking on her bottom lip occasionally. His hips grinding against her. His hand moved under her skirt and grabbed her ass to pull her against him more. She moaned and tightened her legs around him and met his thrusts. They kissed and moved against each other for what seemed like hours. Her hand roamed down his arm and and in between them trying to grasp him but he grabbed her hand along with the other and held them behind her back. She gasped at his sudden act of control.

"Is this what you want?" he asked roughly moving his head down and biting her shoulder. He thrust against her hard and she grunted in painful pleasure. While one of his big hands held both her hands behind her, the other grabbed her hair and pulled back hard. "Do you want someone forcing himself upon you with all the control leaving you to have none?" he hissed in her ear licking it. If there were a thought going on in her head, there was no way she could focus on it. The only thing she could focus on was what he was doing to her body and how good it felt. "Because that's what you're gonna get if you manage to get him." He let go of both her hair and hand and cupped her face as he kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"I want you Hermione," he groaned against her mouth and cupped her breast over her shirt. "Can't you feel how much I want you?"

"Yes," she breathed kissing his neck her body begging for more. He stopped all of sudden and moved back from her. She was breathing heavily with a confused look on her face as he stepped back and straightened himself. "Wha- why are you stopping?"

"Because," he said running a hand through his hair. "There's a problem."

"Huh?" she asked confused standing up on shaken legs. "What do you mean a problem?"

"I want you," he said turning around and walking toward the door and turned to her before walking out. "The problem is, you don't want me." He stood a moment before leaving the room. "Tell Draco I said hello."

Hermione stood there shaken up at his response and then it happened. A tear slowly slid down her face followed by another and another. Soon many tears had fallen and she slid down to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Hadn't he realized that she had been doing it for him. For him to get it through his thick skull that all she wanted to do was get him jealous and see how much he loved her. Yes, she realized that it did make him realize that. He told her he wanted her and she had felt the love when he kissed her that last kiss but somehow something had gotten mixed up and he believed she didn't want him. He believed she wanted Draco. He probably thought of her like he did all other girls he had been with. The kind that try for one guy but doesn't mind getting it on with another at the same time. Isn't that what she just did? She didn't know how long she had been sitting there crying but she figured it had been awhile and cleaned herself up the best she could before heading back to the common room. If Harry or Ginny saw her like this, they would surely question her and she wasn't up to answering their questions at the moment. She reached the common room and gave the fat lady the password and headed straight to her dormitory without glancing at anyone.

Ron left the room without a second glance and walked quickly to the Slytherin common room. Many thoughts were going through his mind and one of them was on his best friend but he had to shove that one away. After all, it wasn't Draco's fault his own ex girlfiend wanted to shack up with him. But if that were the case, why did she respond to his advances so eagerly. She acted like he, Ron Weasley, was the only guy in the world and that moments earlier her hands hadn't been all over Draco and practically throwing herself all over him. Just what the hell was she thinking going after a guy like Draco Malfoy? He thought she was smart enough to know how a guy like Draco was. She didn't seem to be thinking about that when she caught up with the two of them after dinner in the corridor and started flirting mercilously with him in front of Ron. In fact, she didn't seem to be thinking about anything at all when she started rubbing his leg for everyone to see. The very thought of it made Ron want to vomit. At the very sight, Ron had left the two without so much as a goodbye. Without thinking, he had stayed behind waiting for her behind a statue because he wanted to question her about her actions. It didn't end up happening. What did happen was an incredible snogfest he didn't plan. He was too angry to see straight and forced himself upon her. At first he thought she was going to throw him off her but to his surprise, she welcomed his body against hers. He thought he would never see the day he had Hermione Granger totally under his control and willing to do anything he asked. But he had, and she was apparently, more than willing. _What has come over her?_ he thought. Where was the reserved and strong-willed Hermione Granger he had fallen in love with just a year earlier? He couldn't think of anything that explained her behavior and made a mental note to ask Ginny if anything had happened to her over the summer. But how could he ask her without causing suspicion? He decided he couldn't and nixed that idea. Ginny would surely think something was up. He reached the stonewall and said the password. The stone wall moved away and Ron entered and much to his dismay saw the one person he least wanted to see. "Where have you been Weasley?" Malfoy said getting up and following him up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Nowhere," Ron grunted pushing the door open and dropping himself on his bed. He groaned at the ache he suddenly felt in his groin. When he left her, he knew this would happen but he couldn't stop himself from showing her he was in control. He was paying for it now though.

"What's the matter with you?" Malfoy asked dropping himself on his own bed looking at his nails. "Didn't get to bust did you?"

Ron's eyes widened at his question. "What makes you think I was with someone?" he asked avoiding his eyes and grabbed his bag from the floor pulling out a schoolbook.

Malfoy's smile wide. "Don't think I don't know what a groan like that sounds like," he said walking over to stand in front of Ron. "It happens to the best of us. Or perhaps she wasn't good enough."

"How did you know I was with someone?" Ron asked looking up at him from his work. "You weren't spying on me were you?" He looked at him hoping he hadn't seen him and Hermione.

"No," he said with a look of disgust. "I may be a pervert but I'd rather be doing the deed rather than looking at my best friend get it on with someone. I heard."

Ron looked at him amused. "You heard?" he asked skeptical. "And how exactly did you know it was me?"

Draco smiled. "I know what you sound like," he said shaking his head. "Of all the times you've brought someone up in this room when you thought I was asleep. And besides me, only you could get girl to whimper your name like that."

Ron chuckled at his arrogance. "She was that loud huh?" he asked laughing finding at least one thing was funny about the situation.

"Pathetic actually," he said wiping the smile off Ron's face. He recovered quickly slapping a smirk on his face. "I didn't think you had it in you Weasley? To make someone beg like that? Admirable really."

Ron smiled arrogantly. "You should try it Draco," he said addressing him by his first name. "Makes it a hell of a lot more fun."

"So why the problem then?" he asked pointing to his lower region.

Ron thought quickly. "It got boring quickly," he said thinking fast. "One shouldn't beg so much, you know? Besides I decided I wasn't in the mood."

Draco chuckled. "Since when are you not in the mood?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "Not queer, are you?"

"Fuck you," Ron said throwing a pillow at him. "I just wasn't. Is that alright with you."

"You're the one who has to suffer," he said retreating back to his own bed. Ron hoped he would drop the subject. The pain in his groin was growing at an accelerated rate. "By the way, who was it you were playing with?"

"What was that?" he asked pretending he hadn't heard to give himself time to think.

"Who were you fucking with?" Draco asked him more loudly.

"Oh," he said trying to sound bored. "Some Hufflepuff. Didn't bother to get her name."

Draco nodded in agreement. "This place is going to the dumps," he said. "Already had all the old ones. Now I have to turn to the ugly ones or the mudbloods." He laughed as Ron glared at him. "Can't say I have much to complain about though. Granger's looking pretty good. Never imagined I would ever touch her but have to admit, she does feel good."  
Ron suddenly stood up and headed out the door. "Now where are you going?" he asked angry he was interrupted.

"Somewhere to get this relieved," he said not looking at him and left.

Draco shrugged and proceeded to do some of his schoolwork.

Ron headed out the stone with a scowl on his face. He wasn't going to stay another minute in that room if all Malfoy was going to do was talk about Hermione. He groaned as another pain hit him and looked around to see if he saw anyone respectable. His eyes landed on Pansy Parkinson. Not respectable but she'll do. Ron put on a seductive smirk and strutted over to where she stood with a few other Slytherins. They saw him coming and started giggling. "A word if you will Pansy?" he asked innocently motioning for her to follow. She nodded smiling and followed him. Ron rolled his eyes hearing the other girls giggling as they left. He led her into an empty classroom similar to the one he had pulled Hermione into.

"What can I do for you Ron?" she asked sitting down in an empty seat.

"I'm so glad you asked," he said standing in front of her and unzipped his trousers.

Her eyes grew wide and looked up at him hungrily. Ron smiled the best smile he could and watched as she reached out and grabbed him firmly through his boxers. He couldn't help but groan as she pulled him out of his boxers. He knew he wouldn't have a problem finding someone to relieve him. He'd already done ninety percent of the Slytherin girls, Pansy included and they were always eager to help. That's one of the things he hated about that school. Too many girls were eager. Ron liked a challenge. He supposed that was one of the reasons he was attracted to Hermione. Hermione. Ron tried not to think of her as Pansy took him in her mouth. Ron groaned in pleasure. The girl may not be worth anything but she could give a hell of a blowjob. He watched as she took him as far as she could which was pretty far considering he was well equipped. He had often been told by many girls he was the biggest they'd ever seen. Her head moved back and forth over his shaft and Ron soon found himself moaning in pleasure. Her hand reached out and cupped his balls which made Ron have to hold himself against the desk she was sitting in. He didn't know what made him think of it but he found himself thinking of Hermione. How would her mouth feel around his cock? Would she make little whimpering sounds like she did before? He closed his eyes and imagined it was her instead of Pansy giving him this pleasure. His pleasure intensified as he imagined her tongue running along the vein on his cock. He imagined it was her hand stroking him as her head bobbed up and down. Ron couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Pansy's head and forced her to take him all and continued to fuck her mouth until he could no longer hold back. He came with a deep grunt and clenched teeth. She willingly swallowed it all. He felt himself leaning back on the desk behind him, completely spent at his orgasm. He heard her get up off the desk and opened his eyes. She leaned against him and smiled. "I'm so glad I could help you out Ron," she purred giving him kisses on his neck.

He looked at her as she tried to seduce him and chuckled. "I'm glad you could too Pansy," he said finally recovering and stuffed himself back into his boxers and zipped up his trousers. He gently set her hands to her side and smiled as he walked to the door. "Wha-," she said confused. "But I thought…"

"You thought what?" he asked innocently holding open the door. "You asked what you could do for me and you did it. Thanks again."

He left her standing there with a bewildered look on her face and headed to his room feeling satisfied for the first time that day.

Hermione had spent the remainder of the evening trying to do schoolwork but found it very difficult as her thoughts continued to events that had taken place that evening. The more she thought about, the less upset she had gotten and in it's place was anger. _How dare he treat me like that_, she thought. _He has no idea what I want. _Hermione decided by the end of the night, to forget about it and if it doesn't work the first time, try, try again.

The next morning, she headed to the Great Hall with Harry and Ginny. She completely avoided the Slytherin table and ate quickly. "What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at her shove food into her mouth. "Are you going for the world's record of who can eat the fastest at breakfast or something?"  
"No," she said accidentally spraying Harry with food that flew out. He wiped his face with a disgusting look. "Oh sorry, Harry. I didn't get all of my homework done last night."

Ginny and Harry gave her a bewildered look. "What?" Ginny asked astonished.

"I couldn't concentrate," she said taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice.  
"I have to hurry to the library and finish it before I get to class."

Harry shook his head at her and continued eating in silence. "Hello all," Luna said taking a seat next to Harry. Harry looked up growing pink.

Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other. Their plan was going perfect. "Hey Luna," Hermione said looking at her watch and gasped. "Oh, I have to go. I'll talk to you later Harry, Ginny. Bye Luna."

Hermione hurried out of the hall and nervously glanced at the Slytherin table. To her surprise, Draco was sitting there but both seats next to him were empty. She only saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting across from him. Where was Ron? She caught Draco's eyes and smiled as he smiled at her. She looked away and hoped he wouldn't follow her to the library. She really had things to do. She walked into the library and found it empty. Madam Pince wasn't at her desk like she usually was. _That's odd,_ she thought but didn't think anymore about it as she noticed a pair of books and a bag sitting on one of the tables. She looked around but didn't see anyone and curiously walked over to the table to see who they belonged to. She looked around making sure no one was looking and read the name on a piece of parchment. Ronald Weasley. She gasped and looked around. She suddenly smiled at the idea that formed in her mind. A blush crept across her cheeks at what she was thinking but for some reason, she was feeling rather bold. She looked around once more and did what she needed to do. Then when it was done, she went in search for Ronald Weasley. She found him at the back behind a book shelf looking through it, trying to find a book. _Perfect,_ she thought. _A little bit of privacy is all I need._ She crept up behind him noiselessly and gently put a hand on his lower back. He jumped immediately and gave a squeak. He turned around about to punch whoever had done it and stopped when he saw her. The look on his face turned from anger to curiosity. Shouldn't she be angry with him? Instead she had a look on her face he didn't recognize. She did something then that caught him totally off guard. She reached up and grabbed his head, bringing it down and kissed him roughly. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed his head back and turned them around so that she was leaning against the bookshelf and said huskily. "Oh Mr. Weasley," she said licking her lips. "You've been a very bad boy."

"Huh?" he asked confused breathing hard from the kiss they had just shared.

"How dare you do that to me last night?" she purred letting go of his head so that her hands roamed his chest. "I was up so late last night trying to get over it. And it occurred to me that you left me unpleasured." Ron looked at her like he was seeing a totally different person. "Shame it had to be my own fingers to give me the release I so desperately needed from you."

Ron's eyes widened at her boldness and stuttered. "You- you're fingers," he said looking at them trying hard to get the image of it out of his head.

"Oh yes," she said nodding taking his hand in hers and examining it. "In fact, I couldn't go to sleep. Do you know why?"

"Why?" he breathed trembling at what she was doing to him.

"Because I kept thinking about you," she said meeting his eyes. "I kept wondering if your fingers would feel as good as mine." She smiled at him as she led his hand down to her skirt. She moved his hand down to her thigh.

Ron's hand touched her bare skin and he let out a breath he had been holding in. Did she really expect him to do that to her? Here in the library? By the look she was giving, she most certainly did. Ron thought to himself. _Wait a minute, aren't I the one who's supposed to be in control? _Apparently, she thought the tables had turned. Ron smiled to himself and thought. _If I'm going to do this. I'm going to do what I want to do. _He licked his lips and smiled when she gasped at his moving hand. "Are you sure?" he whispered against her lips his fingers running lightly against her inner thigh.

"Of course," she managed to breath out. This was something she hadn't planned on. She knew he would fall for it but for her to respond so quickly? "And…I also want you to apologize?"

"Apologize?" he said with a raised eyebrow. His hand moved closer to her area which was giving off an incredible heat he could feel. "For what exactly?"

"For leaving me like that," she said closing her eyes and letting her head fall to her shoulder. "But I don't want you to say it. I want you to show me."

"Show you?" he asked his hand getting even closer. "How exactly do you want me to show you?"

She chuckled softly and looked at him. "By how much pleasure you can give me of course."

Ron smiled and moved his hand the last few inches and almost groaned at what he found. "Why Miss Granger," he managed. "You seem to have forgotten your knickers today."

Hermione smiled at his face which she saw he was desperately trying to control. "Oh," she smiled. "Did I? How stupid of me."

Ron groaned and kissed her passionately forcing her mouth open to let his tongue in. Hermione moaned at this and bucked her hips up toward his hand. Ron didn't hesitate and gently rubbed her folds. Instinctively, Hermione spread her legs as his fingers rubbed her softly. "If you're trying to say you're sorry," she whispered huskily. "You're doing a really bad job at it."

He responded by slowly entering a long finger in her. She moaned loudly and Ron had to shush her, reminding her they were in the library. "Shh," he said. "Someone might hear you."

"I need more," she whispered against his face. "More."

Ron was happy to give it to her and moved another finger to join the other. He could tell she was trying to suppress a moan when her breathing started to come out very fast. He couldn't believe how wet she was. It was driving him crazy. He groaned inwardly as he went to his knees. "What?" she asked in a scared whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Redeeming myself," he said lifting her leg over his shoulder. He breathed in her scent and almost came right then and there.

"What if someone comes?" she said suddenly frightened. This was not what she expected at all. She only wanted to tease him. She hadn't expected things to go this far. "Ron?" But all thoughts went out of her head as she felt his tongue carressing her. "Oh my…oh."

Ron smiled against her as he felt her cave. He licked her sweetness and felt her shudder above him. He reached up and slid a finger in her, licking her folds. "Oh," she whimpered. She couldn't believe the pressure he was bringing her. He pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue. "Oh God," she cried forgetting her need to be quiet. His tongue freely licked her soft flesh and focused on the soft bud that stuck out and he sucked on it hard. He felt her body tense and gave a strangled cry as juices flowed from her body. Ron lapped them up satisfied he had finally given her the release she was begging for. Ron moved her leg off his shoulder and she slid down to the floor, her legs not able to support her. He moved her so that she straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and let her head fall on his shoulder trying to regain her strength.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked when he felt her breathing become normal.

She raised her head and kissed him softly, gently sliding her tongue in. She stopped and rested her forehead against his and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Am I?" she asked him with a serious expression.

At once, his soft eyes hardened when he remembered why he was angry with her in the first place. He shoved her off him and stood up quickly. She sat there and sighed. "I guess that means no," she said leaning against the bookshelf.

He glared down at her and turned to walk away. "What the hell do you see in him anyway?" he asked turning back to her.

She stood up and swayed a little grabbing onto the bookshelf for support. "Nothing," she said through gritted teeth.

"So why then are you throwing yourself at him?" he asked moving toward her. "And why are you doing this to me?"

She looked at him shocked. "Me? Doing this to you?" she said loudly. "I'm not doing anything to you. If you don't recall Ron. You broke up with me."

"You know why I did it," he said trying to explain.

"Of course I know why," she said tears threatening to come. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt the same. And what are you so upset for? We are not together. You have no right to be getting upset about who it is I decide to go out with."

"You are not trying to go out with him. You are trying to-," he said before she interrupted.

"How dare you?" she spat, a tear falling from her eye. "I thought you knew me better than that?"

"I thought so too," he said softly meeting her eyes.

"I am not one of your stupid little girlfriends you can use just to get pleasure out of," she said wiping her tears away angrily.

"Oh yeah," he said, his mouth not willing to shut up. "You're certainly acting like it."

She let out a small cry and covered her face with her hands. Ron got a guilty look on his face. "Hermione," he started.

"Get away from me," she said stepping back from him. She started to walk away and turned around. "Do you think I would do this with just anyone?"

He looked at her through guilty eyes. "No," he said looking away. "But some people change."

She narrowed her eyes at his response. "And some people don't," she said spitefully.

His mouth formed a tight lip and looked at her in disgust. "Do whatever you want and chase after whoever you want. I'm not your keeper," he said in the most hateful voice he could provide. "I don't give a fuck. As long as it's not me."

He turned and walked away leaving Hermione to stare after him with tears in her eyes. He knew what she had said was true but he didn't care. He had tried to change for her but she seemed uninterested. How could he change for someone who didn't want him? This was the problem with falling in love. People tend to do stupid things because of it. Ron couldn't help but think that the biggest mistake in his life was falling in love with Hermione Granger. But he knew in his heart it wasn't true no matter how many times he tried to convince himself. But he wasn't going to let her get to him anymore. Hermione Granger, as far as Ronald Weasley was concerned, was just another face in the crowd. How he was going to get himself to believe that, he didn't know. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.


End file.
